Korhala
Troubled by a rocky history and serving as a stage for much of the conflict during the dragon wars, Korhala is now a sandy and solitary region, known for its famous capital, Ilitar City, and the influence of the Dunar Republic. Ilitar City The sandstone jewel of the Dunar Republic, Ilitar City is known far and wide as the most important commercial and cultural hub of Auratia, and its influence resonates across the lands. The sophisticated manner of the citizens who are renowned for their polite and amiable nature has helped to strengthen the Dunar Republic's diplomatic efforts abroad. Ilitar is known as the White City of Order due to its clean and organized atmosphere as well as the light-colored sandstone that was used to build it. Walk astray down a meandering alleyway, however, and you might encounter a face-off between rival gangs or traders making shady deals on the city's flourishing black market. The seemingly sincere and law-abiding reputation of Ilitar is largely superficial, and corruption can be found even among the aristocracy who regularly meet in the Senate. The decision-makers are protected by a legal force known as Greenthorn. Those who see beyond Ilitar City’s clean facade sense a tension between Greenthorn, several high-profile gangs, and the noble families vying for power. Yermizaar Sands Few remember what existed of the Yermizaar Sands before the First Dragon War, but it's believed that it was a vast rocky land with a grass plateau and an abundance of fauna. It was smashed into a desolate valley of sand, rock pillars, and boulders by the legendary dragons Hadubis, Yermizaar, and Lysaia, who fought so fiercely that the landscape was devastated forever. The Yermizaar Sands sweep across central Korhala and are now the habitat of Arid Dunestalker Dragons, who have developed powerful tails to move quickly across the desert. Numerous savage beasts exist among these lands, and spirits of the dead guard the entrances to crypts, but it is the enigmatic nature of the Sandwalker Trolls that is perhaps the biggest concern for lone travelers. Mangard Railway Spanning much of Korhala's rocky landscapes, the Mangard Railway is one of the region’s most prominent Osiran architectural feats. The railway continuously traverses along plateaus and cliffs, avoiding harsh deserts and converting into an impressive sky rail near Ilitar City. In recent years, the quick commercial airships of the Nybrella Merchants Union have all but replaced the Mangard Railway as the main mode of freight transport between Korhala and Wynnadia. Due to the high costs, airship flights are almost exclusively booked by major merchants and the majority of citizens still use the railway for travel. The charm and unique experience of traveling on the Mangard Railway also appeals to those simply looking for a relaxing journey. Sandwalker Burrow Sandwalker Burrow is the breeding ground of the vicious Sandwalker Trolls, who, eons ago, were displaced from their natural habitat high in the mountains and trained to be desert fighters by General Deyarka in the Second Dragon War. Their brute resilience and sheer stamina has some believe that General Deyarka transfigured them or imbued their veins with dragon blood. The elusive Sandwalker Trolls have been plundering loot from humans and hunting across the desert for centuries. Even the illustrious Osiran hero Gustav Hanchik died at their hands. After numerous unsuccessful attempts to wipe out the tribe, people have come to accept their existence, but they are still regarded as one of the greatest threats of the desert. Dunar Temple Once the palace of the legendary dragons Hadubis and Yermizaar, Dunar Temple can be found in the north of Korhala. Two giant statues are the only trace of the original rulers after they offered the temple as a resting place to another legendary dragon, Ilitar, millennia ago. After Ilitar perished from the dragon plague during the Second Dragon War, her soul, body, and strength were transformed into ground water, lining the floor of Dunar Temple and enveloping the atmosphere with a sacred mist. Quite recently, there have been reports of terrifying screams and ungodly noises emanating from Dunar Temple. Popular opinion links these events to the Shax cult, and some believe that their dark magic is behind all this. Dungeons *Deyarka Tunnel *Tanarkin Quarry *Aymori Sands *Dunar Temple Quests * Dragons (Press Expand to View List) Ancient and Rare * Common * Eggs (Press Expand to View List) Green Eggs * Blue Eggs * Purple Eggs * Orange Eggs * Dungeon Eggs * Sources #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/korhala Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Korhala Category:Mangard